Family
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Emerald,Shizuka,Keito,Zeref and Rin the best family of all, There close bond rivaling the bond of lovers. They join the weakest guild in fiore. They join the grand magic games as team B. They Form bonds and frendships but all of this is for nothing when someone dies.
1. The Start

5 people, each of them equally protective over the other and will die for one another

The eldest is Emerald a 20 year old girl with Brown hair and sparkling green eyes, she is the only one that knows about their parents. She is the natural leader of the group. She wears a Forest green tank top with dark jeans and brown combat boots on top, she is a God Slayer.

The second sister is Shizuka a blonde 17 year old with pale blue eyes, She is known for her courage and recklessness that gets them into trouble with demons and other people, Her fiery spirit equal in strength with her loyalty and protectiveness over her family. She was the most hurt when their parents abandoned them in the forest. She wears Dark blue jumper and short denim shorts. She is also a Demon slayer and uses two deadly daggers as weapons.

The eldest brother is Keito a 19 year old boy with pale red hair and stunning blue eyes like ice. He has a weird habit of stripping unconsciously and scaring the others (and surrounding audience).He wears a blood red open jacket that says "Fuck off" In bold dark writing, which Emerald tries to take away but fails to do so, and dark jeans with a chain hanging off the sides. His power is a Fairy slayer, HAHAHA he gets teased A LOT for that, But don't be fooled by his magic he acts like a demon when angry.

Another brother is Zeref, aged 16, he has black hair spiky hair and blood red eyes, but the most amazing thing about his appearance is the black wolf ears and tail he displays proudly. He wears a black top with simple jeans and boots. Quiet simple for his weird appearance. He is the strongest at normal but the others surpassed him when angry. He can transform to a black wolf with blood red paws and eyes and in that form can run 2000KL and hour, plus he is extra strong. He is a Wolf slayer.

The youngest one is Rin a little 10 year old with silver hair and eyes that go from purple to blue to aqua, She has no shine in them as she is blind, making her prone to bullying but don't worry Shizuka soon took care of that. She is the thinker of the group and is the smartest of all, her quick thinking saved their lives many times before. She is quiet and subtle always finding a way out of tight situations, but the one fault she has is the fact that she is very weak and small. Though she is a dragon slayer she has no control so she doesn't use it at all In fear that she will kill everyone around her.

Now that you know them,I shall show you all they went through their life after they joined the so called weakest guild in Fiore.

Emerald shall show you the start of it all

* * *

I ran full speed along the gravel road along with the others as we raced away from the Wryvan. Shizuka was a little to curious when it came to caves that was when is spotted what looked like an old farm so we raced towards it quickly entering the building before it could see where we were going. We collapsed panting our backs holding the door shut as I glared at Shizuka "You BAKA that is what you get for walking right into a Wryvan's nest!" I shouted grabbing onto Shizuka's shirt. "You could of gotten us all killed!" she just glared at my guiltily "No I couldn't we could of beaten it to a pulp!" She examined while I just sighed turning to the shivering figure of Rin. I crouched down in front of her "Is it gone?" I questioned warmly and when she stopped shivering I almost sighed in relief. She nodded "It's gone, Onee-san" She whispered softly and I grinned. Only to spin around as I found Keito and Zeref in the middle of a heated argument.

"You should of run faster!"

"Says the freaking turtle of the group!"

"Why you….!"

"YOU FREAKING FAIRY!"

"YOU WOLF!"

I quickly grabbed their shirts and pulled them apart "Don't you dare!" I growled angrily, but they just glanced at me before giving each other a furious glare. I sighed; at least it was better than an all-out brawl. I glanced around only to freeze as I found a whole guild of people looking curiously at us. I glared at the two boys daring them to say something. Luckily they said nothing.

I smiled at the crowd "Do you guys know where we are?" I asked my head tilted to the side in question as I gripped Rin's trembling hand. One of the 'Older' men stepped forward "I am the master of fairy tail and this is our guild" He signalled to the wide room and bar. Suddenly Shizuka jumped up high into the air "SEE!? I told you we will get here I the end!" She cheered dancing a strange dance making Rin giggle.

I smiled "We would all like to join!" I explained to the master and to my satisfaction he grinned only for it to fall. "But we are the weakest guild in Fiore!" He exclaimed sadly making me frown and grip his shoulders "Idiot strength isn't everything! What matters is how strong you are inside" I grinned widely as I put Rin on my shoulders "So can we join?"

* * *

Now this is one like, Hehe hope you dont mind it was on my mind after drawing a insperatienal picture -_-''

Please read and reveiw It makes kittens cuter :3

By the way incase your wondering why i say that it is just because i feel like it ^.^' i am weird arn't I?


	2. The Old and New members

*Shizuka's Pov*

I yawned as I sat at the bar along with emerald and Rin. It has been a whole year since we joined the guild and we are the money makers of the guild, every day we have free time we go on jobs and every second of it we are fearful for the person next to us. It's strange isn't it? That we are so close in more ways than one? Well that is just our personality, Deal with-it! I drank the cup of water in my hand as I fumbled around with my daggers. They were pure silver with blood red edges with a ting of black in the middle of it all. I narrowed my eyes at the blunt edges and sighed "We need to go on a job soon so I can sharpen my daggers" I muttered to Emerald who nodded in agreement.

We were about to suggest this to the others when the door was kicked open with a bang and there stood 4 members of Twilight Ogre. I stood up "and what are you guys doing here!' I called over to them angrily. But they just smirked lopsidedly. "We are here to collect this month's payment!" One of them called back. I growled, I heard about that but right now I was pissed. I quickly turned to emerald only to find her green eyes flashing angrily. I nodded smirking to myself "If you want it" I said before Macao could speak up. I stepped forward "defeat me first" I smirked flipping my daggers in the air and catching them again.

My right eye twitched as they burst out laughing "You?! You…loser…" One of them said in-between laughs. In a flash I sent one of my daggers at his foot it barely missed by lodging itself in-between two toes. They took in a sharp intake of breath and then attacked aimlessly. I swung my foot strongly at one guy's crotch and as he doubled over in pain I punched another in the face. I turned to the last three thinking I should finish it quick I put my hands together "Demon slaying secret art: Poison of the Dark" I shouted and a dark red and black mist was sent their way knocking them out instantly.

I sighed dramatically "They could of at least put up a fight" I spun around walking back over to the bar smiling as I heard the cheering of my guild mates around me. I grinned over at Emerald only to find her staring at me angrily "You could at least save the door this time" She muttered. I glanced at the tattered remains of the door and grimaced quickly jumping to my feet "I'll pay for it!" I exclaimed quickly grabbing my pouch of money and giving it to Macao.

I was about to exit the building when I spotted a large group of bandaged up people who had the fairy tail mark on them. I frowned tapping Macao on the shoulder "Who are they?" I pointed at them and he froze his eyes filling with tears along with the rest of the guild

"WE'RE BACK!" The people shouted as one and filed into the guild. "WOW! You still crazy I see!" A small old man exclaimed to master but Macao just frowned "No that was just one person" He muttered pointing at me. The old man's eyes widened as he gazed at me. I laughed nervously "We're new here!" I grinned only to freeze as I spotted a pink haired boy fighting another who had no clothes on. Ignoring that as soon as I caught a whiff of his scent I stomped over to him "Hey you!" I grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around "What is your name?" I asked forcefully.

He Grinned not at all intimidated "Natsu Dragoneel" I nodded "And why do you smell like ash? Have you been burning stuff?" I questioned curiously but he was gone back to fighting with the naked guy. I sighed and walked over to Keito "Hey look there's your twin!" I said sarcastically stabbing a thumb in the naked guy's direction. He tensed curiously (Whoa what? -_-') as he walked over in said direction.

Suddenly Macao jumped onto a table "We would like you guys to meet some new members!" He shouted loudly and I frowned trotting over to sit next to the rest of my group. I glanced at emerald as the guild stared at us. She stood up smiling warmly "My name is Emerald, aged 21, a God slayer" She said and sat back down I immediately jumped to my feet only to find Keito doing the same "HEY!" I shouted at him

"It's my turn" I glared at him but he glared back "I am the second eldest here so I go first!" I glared at him one more time before sitting back down with a 'huff' "Damn fairy..." I mumbled ignoring his furious glare. He took in a deep breath before introducing himself "My name is Keito, aged 20, a fairy slayer" He mumbled the last part and then sat down. I grinned "My name is Shizuka, Aged 18, A demon slayer" I finished my sentence with a mock bow and sat down waiting for Zeref to introduce himself. I was not disappointed

"My name is Zeref, aged 17, A wolf slayer"

Now it was Rin's turn and she stood up shivering slightly "M-My N-Name Is Rin, Aged 11, A D-Dragon slayer" She whispered barely audible. She fixed her sightless gaze onto the crowd. That was when someone spoke up; it was Natsu "Why are her eyes all eerily" He shouted causing me to jump to my feet "She's blind that's all!" I spat furiously daring anyone to comment. Once again I was not disappointed.

"So she's weak then" A blonde haired tall man said as the crowd parted for him to be seen. The bangs covered my eyes as I heard Rin sniff behind me. "What did you say" I said a deathly aura surrounding me. But he was not affected. "I said so she is We-"He was cut off as Emerald pounced on him sending a punch at his jaw cracking it affectively. I joined in jumping on him holding him down with my dagger to his throat "Quiet the opposite actually she doesn't use her magic cause she cannot control it so she uses limiters" I hissed "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER WEAK!" I shouted using my legs to kick his crotch. I jumped to my feet holding emerald back quickly so she wouldn't destroy the place.

I glared at the rest of the guild daring anyone to say the same. But as no-one commented I relaxed glancing at the rest of my family to see they were relaxing as well. I smiled "Thank you!" I cheered quietly before picking up Rin and placing her on emeralds shoulders.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and i will be REALLY happy if you reveiw! This was just an idea that came to my head, and i hope you like it~


	3. Grand Magic Games

*Emerald's Pov*

"NO!" I slammed my hand down on the master's desk furiously "Rin is too young!" Master just shook his head in reply "You can be any age to do it, As long as you are in the guild!" I hear Keito snort behind me and Shizuka shivered with anticipation.

I narrowed my eyes at him "But Rin will be battling dangerous people out there!" I exclaimed "This Grand magic games does NOT need a team B!" I glared at him but he stayed intact "You shall be doing this for the guild" He pointed out but I still did not back down "But Ri-"

"I can do it" A soft whisper interrupted me and Rin's blind eyes met mine. I stared at her in disbelief "Really? Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled her rare smile "Onee-Chan I can do it" I smiled and turned back to the new master "Ok then…" I started and my eyes hardened "But if she gets hurt blood WILL be spilled" I held my fist up threateningly and walked out followed by the rest of my team. I glanced at them seeing as they are whispering excitedly I could not stop the smile spread across my face. Quickly I signalled to them that we should leave.

* * *

*Time skip*

I raced along the road to Mongolia my hand was wrapped around Rin's as we raced along followed by Shizuka who was actually ahead of us so she wasn't really following. Zeref was jumping from building to building above us, I couldn't really argue with him though because he is just practicing his agility and speed. Keito ran beside us his blue eyes flickering back at Rin every few seconds.

It has been three months since we went to train and we have all improved greatly, Including Rin who has learned control. But she is still afraid for everyone around her so she still wears her limiters.

I have learned some Dangerous Karate and the secret arts of a god slayer. While Keito has learned a dangerous takeover when especially angry; Takeover: Demon of Darkness. It was quiet a funny thing discovering it…. But I don't think I should talk about it now!

I slowed down to a jog as we came close to the guild doors and I kicked them open "WE'RE BACK!" Keito shouted but we were met with deathly silence except for Mira who was staring at us sympathetically "You just missed them they have gone already" She exclaimed, At that I cursed grabbing everyone's hand and chanted some unknown words and in a green flash we were gone from fairy tail.

I jumped out of the swirling portal dragging my family along behind me, I cursed once again as I found a giant pumpkin projection in the sky. I stormed into the hotel we are staying in and at that exact moment it rocked and shook as we rose into the sky.

"Time to start the Grand Magic Games"

* * *

*Time skip, Shizuka's pov**

I glared around at the booing crowd as Fairy tail A walked onto the stage, 8th place again, With my rage boiling I waited patiently for our team to be called up.

"And now….what's this?! In 2nd place is SABERTOOTH! I wonder who came first….." immediately protests screamed across the arena as Sabertooth appeared. I grinned as they glared around at the snickering teams around them.

"In first place Is FAIRY TAIL B" I walked into the arena grinning uncontrollably as the other followed with their heads held high, Except for Rin who was shivering, clutching onto my hand. I smiled warmly at her and she set her sightless eyes on me, a slight smile drifting across her face. I looked forward suddenly as I felt a similar presence; I scanned the crowd and teams, tensed up ready for battle. But then relaxed as the presence disappeared, my eyes filled with confusion. Why was a demon here?

I jumped up at once as the announcement for the first round reached my sensitive ears. "The first round is called the Nightmare, It is when you have to overcome your greatest fear of all"

I opened my mouth to volunteer when emerald stood up, announcing that she was doing this one. I gapped at her in surprise as she made her way down to the arena.

*Emeralds Pov*

I hesitated for a second before I made my way down, and watched as the rest of the teams chosen ones (he he he) came down to join me.

* * *

Millianna from Mermaid heel

Minerva from Sabertooth

Chelia from Lamia scale

Erza from Fairy tail A

Flare from Raven Tail

Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus

Hibiki from Blue Pegasus

And me Emerald from Fairy tail B

* * *

I smiled nervously at Erza as she came to join me, She smiled warmly at me and pat me on the back reassuringly. I looked up at the passage way for me nervously. "now….GO!" I jumped at the announcement and then bolted swiftly inside the cloudy room, my heart pounding I spotted a faint flicker of flame. I took in a sharp intake of breath as I spotted something, a small young baby wailing loudly as the flames flickered towards it. Until it burned the little girls hand, and the wailing changed to one in agony as the flickering flame engulfed her whole body. I screwed my eyes shut as my breathing quickened until I heard a familiar voice, like rock against rock. "Hi again, Emma" My eyes flew open and I jumped back quickly as I felt the burning whip graze my nose. I glared at the demon infront of me, his dark bat like wings spread out with dark red burning edges. His Blood red eyes gazing intently at mine. I grit my teeth as I felt his familiar presence. "I thought you weren't real…" I glared at him but he just smirked. "I saw an opportunity and I took it" He stated smugly as suddenly his red claws flashed out and ripped the bottom half of my jeans. I jumped away only just managing to save my leg. But now that the jeans were gone my ugly scar that ran up my leg could be shown. I glared at him before alighting my hands with dark magic before shouting

"God slayer secret technique: Flames of the devil and god" I flung my hands together and a huge explosion shook the arena, when the dust cleared I found the demon coughing up some black blood. I smirked and charged only to grimaced as he dodged and raked his claws threw the back of my shirt, ripping it clean in half. Showing some more proof of pure agony, 3 large scars trailed right threw my back and it was mingled with some black liquid trailing around it. Before I could even react from his first attack he ripped his claws threw said scars. I screamed in newfound agony as I felt the deadly poison enter my system, He chuckled darkly from behind me as my skin around my back turned black. I grit my teeth as I launched myself at him, now a deadly physical battle I punched his face earning some cracks in return, before I whipped around my heel hitting the side of his head sending him flying.

I launched myself again aiming at his stomach, but then a sharp pain shot through my chest and I collapsed letting out a scream. I glanced down and noticed my skin on my chest has turned black. A sharp kick to the ribs sent me flying and hitting the wall of the arena, By now I could barely breath but luckily a loud announcement echoed through the Arena. "T-Turn it off! Now! She is going to die!" at once the arena around me disappeared but the demon stayed grinning menacingly "Y-you are still h-here?" I gasped every word an effort. His grin widened a splt second before Shizuka launched herself at him. "Poison of the dark" She shouted and a large vortex filled with her anger and hatred hit the demon.

* * *

*Shizuka's Pov*

I jumped over the damage I caused and faced the now fading demon on the ground. He glared up at me and a look of complete hatred settled on my features "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" I snarled menacingly as he disappeared, probably teleporting back to hell.

I growled one last time and glared around at the arena, every person my gaze drifted over shivered. I then stood protectively next to emerald as she was taken away on a stretcher, as soon as we left the arena a wailing Rin jumped up to bury her teary face into my shoulder, I hugged her close to me as I followed the stretcher to the Infirmary. As they slowly lowered her onto the bed the door burst open to find the rest of fairy tail bursting. I snarled at them making them freeze, But I calmed as Rin squeezed my hand. I glanced at them one more time before setting my gaze on Emerald,

Please be alright….

* * *

Another chapter of this, I hope, If you are reading this you like it ;D


End file.
